Lucky
by Cammiel
Summary: After being blacklisted by Miranda, Andy has to go back home. Doug comes to her rescue and gives her an unforgettable vacation to Paris. A simple trip to the gas station becomes the biggest opportunity in Andy's life.
1. All roads lead to Paris

**Title:** Lucky  
**Rating: T ***But it can change  
**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy  
**Prompt(s):** Prompt given by laintmr (LJ): Miranda Blacklisted Andy but they meet again thanks to Doug and good luck.  
**Summary:** After being blacklisted by Miranda, Andy has to go back home. Doug comes to her rescue and gives her an unforgettable vacation to Paris. A simple trip to the gas station becomes the biggest opportunity in Andy's life.  
**Disclaimer: **I own all the rights for DWL, I'm Lauren Weisberger…. Just Kidding! Nothing is mine, I wish it was, though.  
**A/N:** Thanks to my Beta, Polgaria (here at ff . net)/wiser_dachshund(LJ) :D for being nice and agree to check this, and for the talk about earthquakes, food and hospitals :D

1.- All Roads lead to Paris

Two years after leaving Miranda in Paris, sitting in a desk in front of a computer, copying transcripts of her father's cases was definitely not the plan Andy had for her life. She was supposed to be in New York working for a big newspaper, trying to get the big next story that would make her name appear in the main page; she could even be nominated for a journalism award.

She looked around the office: dark furniture, old diplomas and certificates hanging on the walls, she'd known this office since she was a child, but she never expected to end up stuck in this place working for her father, who was paying her more than normal for a job that her mother used to do for free.

Arriving home wasn't easier; sure homemade pizza and Mom's cooking was always welcome, but going back there, sleeping next to stuffed animals, the all-knowing witnesses of her childhood was, well… Depressing. Sometimes she felt numb as if nothing mattered anymore; but that wasn't really true. She felt pain every single time she walked down the street in a couple of old Jimmy Choos that she hadn't been brave enough to get rid of, and saw Runway on the shelves of one of those cheesy magazine kiosks.

She felt empty. Something as simple as the magazine was the only link, the only proof that she ever knew Miranda Priestly. The ring of a phone made her realize that she had to answer and continue doing her duties as her father's assistant. She sighed.

"Good afternoon, Mainard and Sachs law firm," she said in a monotonous voice, trying to sound only about half as depressed as she felt.

"What's up gorgeous?" sounded a friendly voice. Andy smiled into the phone, and her eyes flickered to the door where her father stood watching.

"How is it going, Doug? It's been a long time," she said with a smile

"Yeah sure, we talked yesterday." Andy could sense he was smiling "I'm calling you because I have a proposition to make."

"I hope it's not engagement." Both laughed, while her father seemed to pay attention to the call.

"No, it is actually a favour," Doug said, and Andy was suddenly serious "Look, because of work I have to go to Paris and I…"

"Doug, when I was there I didn't have the chance to actually visit the city, so I don't think I can help you," she interrupted him.

"No, it isn't that, Andy. Look, I was supposed to go with Jon you know, but now he can't go. His mom is at the hospital and he is the only one who knows enough and could go with me."

"I'm sorry about Jon's mom… So what can I do for you?" Andy asked while taking notes about a case.

"Basically I'm stuck with a ticket to Paris and since I've talked to my boss and I can bring someone, you were my first option." _Obviously she doesn__'__t need to know that I bought the ticket for her to get her out of Cincinnati_ _to see if I can make her feel better_, Doug thought.

"What? Doug I don't know if I can accept," said Andy a little shocked "I'm really thankful, though… You can always ask Lily, she would be very interested in going to museums and…"

"Andy, stop. Look, I like Lily, don't get me wrong, but after all the fuss she made because you left Nate, well… I can't say we are really that close anymore. Besides, it's a decision I already made, I already talked to your father and he and your mom will have everything under control for the two weeks we would be there."

She looked seriously to her father, who mouthed the word _go._

"Doug I can't… I…"

"Andy" he said seriously "I know you are down and that's why I think this will be good for you, for us! Look at the bright side! Everything is already paid, and we get to have pseudo vacations together, like we did back in High school. C'mon I don't wanna loose that ticket, because if you don't come I won't bring anyone else." She knew he meant it.

"It is very thoughtful of you Doug, but," she suddenly saw her father gesturing, encouraging her to accept "… Ok, ok… Just nowhere near fashion, PLEASE."

Doug sighed. "Done! I swear. I'm way more interested in getting you to accompany me than a couple of male models wearing the latest from Armani."

Andy laughed, she knew more than anything just how much into fashion and into male models he was "Paris, mon chérie" he said laughing "we'll have a blast."

"I hope so," she said, admitting defeat with a smile in her father's direction.

* * *

Andy looked around as if it was the first time she ever saw Paris, she couldn't help but be filled with memories of Miranda. _Miranda next to her in the car, Miranda talking to designers, Miranda crying, Miranda walking between Paparazzi looking back, searching for her._ Andy shook her head trying to keep away the memories. Suddenly she felt how Doug offered his arm for comfort, and both walked into what, she hoped, would be an unforgettable vacation.

* * *

"You CAN'T do this!" For the first time in his life Nigel was in front of an out of control Miranda Priestly, He was grateful that he wasn't the reason of the fury of the Dragon Lady. Suddenly she hung up, Nigel knew who and what was the reason of the unusual proof that Miranda was just as human as anyone, and actually felt something besides disappointment or discontent: Irv Ravitz, Budget cuts.

"I'm so surrounded by incompetence," she said in a low, soft voice after hanging up the phone.

"Emily." The first assistant ran into the Editor in chief's office.

"Yes, Miranda" she looked at her boss with fear. Not only did Miranda look irritated but also tired and that NEVER was a good combination; Nigel next to her was just plain nervous.

"Please fire the new Emily, that's all," said her boss. Emily stood there a little shocked, this new Emily seemed to be fairly competent and was her only chance to stop being Miranda's assistant and move on.

"I'll start looking for a replacement immediately, Miranda," she said. But before Emily even finished the sentence Miranda looked straight at her.

"Don't," she said, looking really pissed. "From now on you'll be my only assistant, and if Human resources asks for the reason of the firing, tell them 'Reduction of personnel' … That's all."

Emily thought an irritated, tired AND pissed off Miranda was the worst combination ever. She got out of her boss' office as fast as she could.

As she escaped, she realised that after all the changes made by Irv- and all the budget cuts- the revenge of that bloody dwarf against Miranda was starting to be perceived by the Runway workers, and Emily knew that the next step was Runway readers noticing the changes… This was worse than she thought.

* * *

"Can you repeat where we are going at this time in the morning?" said Andy in a sleepy voice, while waiting for her coffee to be delivered. She hated buying coffee in gas stations, but since Doug seemed to be in a rush it was their only option.

"I have to see the manager of this pharmaceutical company. It is basically the most important thing I have to do during this trip," Doug explained.

Suddenly Andy started to look at the machine next to them with interest.

"Euro Millions?" asked Doug with humour, though they were interrupted by the girl delivering their coffee.

"It's the most famous lottery in Europe," she explained with a smile. "Actually everybody is buying tickets, the drawing is going to be held tomorrow and the prize is the biggest given to this day €263,818,431." She pointed to the screen in the machine. "It's really tempting." Andy looked at her, and the woman smiled. "Then I guess I'll have to tempt my luck," she said, taking €2 out of her pocket. Doug looked at her and started to do something with his iPhone.

"You realize that the odds are 1 in 176,275,360, right?" he said smiling while she took her ticket.

"Did you just calculate that?" she asked kind of shocked.

"Nope, Wikipedia told me so." He offered up his phone, and they both laughed. "There's no way you can win. It's nice dreaming, though," he added drinking his coffee while leaving the place.

"Let's make a bet…If I win, even if the prize is two euros, you'll buy me dinner." Andy smiled sweetly.

He hesitated. "You know the bet won't work…It's just an excuse to buy me dinner," he said. "If you don't win you buy me dinner, if you win you'll buy me dinner anyway because we would celebrate. Am I right?"

She chuckled; It was nice having a friend that knew her well.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! :D Let me know leaving a review :)**


	2. Right in Front of Your Eyes

**Title:** Lucky  
**Rating: T***But it can change  
**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy  
**Prompt(s):** Prompt given by laintmr (LJ): Miranda Blacklisted Andy but they meet again thanks to Doug and good luck.  
**Summary:** After being blacklisted by Miranda, Andy has to go back home. Doug comes to her rescue and gives her an unforgettable vacation to Paris. A simple trip to the gas station becomes the biggest opportunity in Andy's life.  
**Disclaimer:**I own all the rights for DWL, I'm Lauren Weisberger…. Just Kidding! Nothing is mine, I wish it was, though.  
**A/N:** Thanks to my Beta, Polgaria (here at ff . net)/wiser_dachshund(LJ) :D for helping me. She is just great and she likes "A little night music"! xD

**2.- Right in Front of Your Eyes**

"Dear God, I can't believe what I'm doing," said Andy with a sight looking at her reflection in the mirror. There she was, in the middle of a changing room in a little shop on a boulevard in Paris… In a wedding dress.

"C'mon it can't be that bad." Doug was outside waiting for her while enjoying the champagne that he was given.

"Could you repeat why I am doing this? I mean I really like your sister, don't get me wrong. But having to try on six different wedding dresses so you can take a photo and she can choose is well… Weird?"

"Better you than me," said Doug laughing. Suddenly she opened the door. "Dear Goodness!" he almost screamed. "Let me take the photos", he said picking up his camera. "Two more and we are done," he said smiling.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go there," said Miranda coolly looking at her assistant. "You should have foreseen this problem, Emily."

"Miranda, it's part of what we have to do, it's even scheduled. We have to go to Carolina Herrera because she asked you to pick the dresses you want for the next issue."

Miranda looked extremely put out, but Nigel interceded for Emily. "Miranda, Emily is working twice hard since runway has been forced to cut the expenses, she's doing the job of two assistants, you know that we can not afford to piss off designers now -especially because of the budget cuts- AND now the three of us have to share transportation, so please. Don't make this harder on us," he said looking through the window, Emily stiffened waiting for Miranda's reaction, but nothing happened.

Miranda knew that if any other person would have spoken to her like that, they would have been fired and become a pariah in the fashion world in less than a minute, but since the James Holt fiasco not only had she decided to treat Nigel differently, but they had gotten the opportunity of really getting to know each other, which led to a weird, yet sincere, friendship. Miranda pursed her lips and didn't say a word.

* * *

"And… Last stop!" suddenly Doug said.

"Ohhh no, no way!" Andy said, "I told you nowhere near haute couture, this is not a good idea."

"C'mon it is written here, see?" Doug showed her the paper that had all the places his sister wanted them to visit. "It is the last one, I swear. We won't go to see that Vera Wang that's last in the list and I'll tell her that we couldn't find the dress. Andy, please." Andy looked at him unsure.

"Let's do it quick," she said entering Galleries Lafayette.

Fifteen minutes later Doug was sitting checking the past photos when Andy came out. He took his camera and without saying a word he took a photo.

* * *

They have been in the place for fifteen minutes and all Miranda wanted to do was leave. She was checking the catalogues when something call her attention… A flash.

"Oh my God, it's six!" Nigel whispered calling the attention of Emily who turned quickly to see Andrea there, laughing at something the guy with the camera said.

* * *

"If I was straight I would marry you, you are a freaking goddess," he said while he took another photo. Andy laughed.

"This really fits me," she said smiling.

"Especially after all the weight you lost after Runway." Doug said seriously. Andy looked at him for a minute and then took the camera starting to take photos of him, trying to distract him. She wasn't ready to talk about Runway. They laughed and suddenly she sat next to him.

"I can't," she said with a sad smile, he knew exactly what she meant, and he drew her towards him to kiss her forehead. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

_ She left her, she left her in Paris two years ago, and there she was. Happy, with a wedding dress for God's sake! _Miranda was totally tense. _She is going to get married, in Paris, she is with that man, she… _After of two years without even saying a word, Andrea Sachs had managed to bring back exactly the same feeling that Miranda had felt that evening in front of the Place de la Concorde: Pain.

"Let's get out of here" she said sharply, and exited the place. Emily followed her and Nigel stayed there for a couple of seconds and with a knowing smile he sighed "Good luck, Six."

* * *

She was stunned, and Doug was screaming like crazy and she felt… Sick. In her hand was what two days ago was a two euro lottery ticket and now was €263,818,431.

* * *

**That's all folks! (For now). I hope you liked it! :D Let me know leaving a review :)**


	3. New Life

**Title:** Lucky  
**Rating: T ***But it can change  
**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy  
**Prompt(s):** Prompt given by laintmr (LJ): Miranda Blacklisted Andy but they meet again thanks to Doug and good luck.  
**Summary:** After being blacklisted by Miranda, Andy has to go back home. Doug comes to her rescue and gives her an unforgettable vacation to Paris. A simple trip to the gas station becomes the biggest opportunity in Andy's life.  
**Disclaimer: **I own all the rights for DWL, I'm Lauren Weisberger…. Just Kidding! Nothing is mine, I wish it was, though.  
**A/N:** No beta for this one, folks!

**3.- New life**

Four hours later, in the middle of the suite and with a wine bottle in her hand Andy still felt sick… For a different reason, of course. Doug was next to her smiling to the ceiling.

"You are rich," he said chuckling. "You are rich and you have the chance to be happy again," he sighed.

"I…" Andy stuttered, "It is more difficult than that" she finally confessed. Doug moved his head and stared at her, she tried to explain trying to avoid flashing memories of a white haired woman, trying to avoid the shiver that coursed through her body. "I'm not over her," Doug was shocked. He suspected it, but he wasn't sure about how to comfort his friend.

"I guess this 'her' is Miranda," it wasn't a question, it was a statement and both knew it. Andy nodded.

"The first step to recovery is aceptation," Doug said laughing, Andy looked serious. "That's what my father said when I came out." He said smiling, Andy rolled, kissed his forehead and hugged him.

* * *

"Stupid bloody fucking dwarf," Emily mumbled while Nigel was sitting in what once was the desk of the second assistant seeing Irv's back, while he left the office.

"It was a matter of time, especially after fashion week," he said while he looked tired.

"This is getting too far, Nigel! Too far!" She kept moving around the papers on her desk.

"Emily," she stopped. Miranda's dangerously cold voice, Emily looked desperate trying to do something, anything; but Nigel was just looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, Miranda?" she said entering the office just to see Miranda's back while she looked at the city through her window.

"Make sure you let people in the printing department know that there will be a few changes around. Contact Brennan in Pre-production and ask him to come immediately. Find the best offer for paper," Emily almost could feel the tension of her boss, "So we can keep producing Runway with the best paper possible, I want all the possibilities in my desk in ten minutes. Let know Testino and Demarchelier that the locations for the photo shoots for March and April have changed, both will be within the US."

Emily was dumbfounded. "That's all," Miranda added and Emily exited the office, closing the door. Nigel was expectant.

"So…?" He asked.

"He cut the budget for materials, locations for next photo shoots are no longer in Brazil nor London. We are changing the paper and she asked to see Brennan," she said, still in shock. "Shit, shit, shit," she said while she took the phone. "Brennan? Yes, Miranda needs you immediately in her office," and she hung up and started to look for the best paper at the best prize. Runway as they knew it was disappearing.

* * *

"You were really lucky you know," said a man drinking cognac while his blue eyes lit up while he looked at Andy.

"It's weird, though. It's been six months and despite the fact that now I have money I don't feel like my life has changed that much, it's totally normal," she said, while drinking wine.

"Andy, you now live in the Plaza," said Doug with a smile. She laughed and added,

"That's until they finish my new apartment" Jon looked at her lovingly.

"You couldn't have chosen a better place, it is great and the views are exquisite."

"Yes," she answered, "It's like being back home and it feels great."

"You are back home, you look flawless and now thanks to Jon and me the money you had three months ago has increased considerably so now you are disgustingly rich." The other man smiled and added,

"Yeah, we are really good at our jobs, and the fact that you won in France and not here was a blessing." Andy gave him an odd look. "IRS," he explained "Also known as the American Gestapo." He and Doug faked a shudder and Andy laughed. "My mom really hates the IRS, it's beyond her. It's like loathing for generations. My grandfather did it before her and now, because of work I hate it, too."

"Jon, How is your mom? I've been meaning to ask you, but I just couldn't bring the subject," she asked.

"At the Hamptons" he shrugged. "I love my mom, I seriously do. But the Hamptons is like her mothership," he said smiling.

"I thought she was sick," she said looking at Doug. Suddenly Jon looked at Doug.

"You haven't told her?" he was amused and Doug looked at him intensely.

"What?" asked Andy suspiciously looking at Doug.

"My mom was never in the hospital, Andy." Jon looked at her smiling. "Doug just wanted to go on vacations with you".

"I had to lie to you, because otherwise you wouldn't have accepted," Doug thought that Andy would be angry, but she just looked thoughtful, she breathed, took his hand and said "Thank you."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me, girls." Miranda looked at her daughters with love.

"You are welcome, besides you need to relax, don't you?" Cassidy said, while her sister smiled and Miranda looked, for the first time in years, tired. Caroline looked worried to her sister, the plan was having a night out so they could have family time, thank goodness Emily had wanted to help. Knowing Miranda's preferences, the assistant booked a table in the most private part of the restaurant, where you could see everything, but you were not exposed.

"So, how is it that you did all this?" Miranda asked looking at her girls with a smile.

"Well…" started Caroline, _we wanted to invite you so you could be far away from home, Runway and the book._ She thought, but answered, "It's been a while without sharing a meal, mom". Miranda looked guilty.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I have a lot to do, and the conflict with Irv doesn't help"

"Mom, it's ok. We understand" said Cassidy, Caroline looking at her mom said,

"Don't feel guilty," and she touched her hand, "we know", she grinned.

After eating and talking about school, their next vacation, and the girls new stepmother; they decided to have dessert. Despite that Miranda didn't want to, her daughters convinced her with a smile, and then… Mess. Caroline knocked over her dessert and trying to clean it spilled her diet coke so a big stain appeared in her sister's dress.

"Ugh," said Cassidy, I'm going to the restroom.

"I'm going with you, otherwise I'll be all sticky." Added her sister. They left her mother on the table all by herself.

Miranda looked while her daughters walked away. They were teenagers now, they were no longer little girls scared of the darkness, nor the little kids that enjoyed little things such as having ice cream or waiting for Santa during Christmas eve. They had grown and the differences between them were easily perceptible. While Cassidy's personality was a lot like hers, her girl didn't fear trying new things, and her curiosity was insatiable, which was obvious when you see how she could go camping, snowboarding or surfing, or fearlessly go climbing rocks. Caroline on the other hand was wise for her age, she seemed to have an incredible emotional intelligence and liked sharing her time with kids and enjoy her freedom. Her paintings and songs were wonderful and she was definitely the artist in the family, her obsession with Broadway musicals was known only by those who she thinks are trustworthy.

She saw while her little girls turned around the corner. She was proud of them and part of her felt bad and guilty knowing that despite the love both girls give her, she just couldn't be happy, not completely at least.

* * *

Caroline was walking two steps ahead of Cassidy in the corridor that led to the restrooms trying to clean the mess in her dress when she ran into somebody.

"I'm sorry," she said until she heard her sister's voice.

"Andy!" said her sister, voice full of surprise.

"Caroline, Cassidy." Answered the woman, leaving the surprise behind she laughed, "Dear God, you have grown a lot!" she said before the girl in front of her reacted and hugged her.

"How are you, Andy?" her voice filled with happiness.

"I'm… I'm great!" She answered with a wide smile while focusing her attention on Cassidy. "Hi, Cass."

"Andrea," said the girl in a tone that was identical to her mother's, which sent a shiver down Andy's spine.

"Did you receive my presents for your birthday?" Andy asked while both girls looked at her in shock.

"It was you?" asked Cassidy, her expression changed slowly.

"Well, certainly I couldn't send your presents with my name, your mother wouldn't have liked it." She said hiding her pain behind a neutral tone.

"We guessed they were from someone who knew us, they were, well… Really specific," said Caroline with a smile.

"Thanks Andy," said Cassidy, Andrea knew how difficult it was for her to say thanks, so she smiled.

"I hope you liked the books, it took me a while to find the perfect for each."

"Andrea?" both girls turned to see a handsome man looking at them.

"Hey," she said softly.

"I was worried," he said while he looked at the twins with curiosity.

"Girls, this is Jon" she said introducing them, "Jon, these girls are Cassidy and Caroline". He looked surprised.

"Wow, so you are the infamous Cassidy and Caroline." Both girls looked pleased. "Nice to meet you, Andy usually talks about how you used to play poker and how she got you the last Harry Potter," the sisters blushed and he laughed. "Relax," he said while Andy was chuckling, "She is really fond of you, you know." He said while he touched Andy's cheek.

"She didn't say goodbye," Cassidy blurted, and Caroline tried to hit her with her elbow and looked at her and then to Andy.

"Cass," the woman said, "I had to leave, I didn't have an option." Caroline put her hand in her shoulders. Jon looked uncomfortable and his cell rang. That's when the girls understood, her mother had blacklisted the woman.

"Andy," he said apologetically, "we have to go."

"Look," the woman said, "I want to keep in touch, this is my e-mail," she said giving Cassidy a card. "Just try not to tell your mom, I wouldn't like to upset her," both nodded.

"I've missed you," Cassidy said, tears filled Andy's eyes and she suddenly smiled.

"I'm back, come here," they shared a hug and laughed. Andy kissed their foreheads and walked with Jon to the other area of the restaurant while he said goodbye with his hand.

* * *

"What took you so long?" their mother asked once they were back in the table.

"Ehhh…" Caroline tried to say something while Cassidy rolled her eyes, both of them sucked at lying to her mother.

"We saw Andy, so we talked with her for a while," she said as if she told her mother everyday that the assistant that she blacklisted was actually their friend. Miranda stiffened.

"Andy? Who…?" She couldn't even begin with her facade.

"Mom you know perfectly who Andy is," Caroline looked at her seriously.

"She… How…" For the first time in years Miranda was stuttering, she wasn't only confused, but also kind of uncomfortable. The girls didn't know why the assistant had left their mother in Paris, and even to this day the possible reasons haunted her.

"She is great," said Cassidy remembering Andy's smile and her answer when they asked the same question. "She's a size two now," added the girl smiling. "And her boyfriend is really nice," before Cassidy ended the sentence both girls saw how their mother went back to be this being that frightened people while she walked down the street. The warm that they had seen during dinner suddenly disappeared and the typical cold stare was back in place. Something inside Caroline and Cassidy hurt.

"Her Boyfriend?" asked Miranda, trying for the good of the twins to choke back her anger, her disappointment, her pain.

"Yes," said Caroline slowly and suddenly understanding why… Why her mother was even more distant than most of the time, why since Andrea left everything had changed, why she could hear little sobs since her mother came back from that fashion week… It wasn't Runway, it wasn't Irv, nor the budget cuts… It was Andrea. She looked at Cassidy trying to see if her sister saw the same that she had seen, but she didn't.

"He's really handsome," said Cassidy staring dreamily, "look there she is!" added the girl while she pointed the exit.

What Miranda saw was the back of her former assistant, whose body was enveloped by a carmine De la Renta dress that was backless, she moved her hips while she walked and Miranda felt her heart contract and the desire boil deep inside, but then she noticed someone next to the woman, a man that put his hand on her naked back and softly caressed the pale skin; and all the want she felt became that cold feeling that she experienced every single time she walked into her office to see what used to be Andrea's desk… Emptiness.


End file.
